The Domestication of Ranger
by Bountyhunterbabe
Summary: Takes place after Just An Adventure. Steph and Ranger are together...and it may be time to consider becoming a family...will he be up to it? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Janet Evanovich has created. If I did, Ranger would never leave my bedroom. Oops…did I say that out loud:)

This story contains adult themes and language. If you can't deal, I suggest you don't read.

Any Spanish will be translated at the end of the chapters.

This is the sequel to JUST AN ADVENTURE. Reading that first is suggested.

Chapter one

She stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the paint selections on the wall. Steph had been in the paint store for over an hour, picking out colors and schemes for the Batcave. She didn't want anything over the top and bright…but she also wanted color and variety. Ranger had given her the day off to look at paint. Each guest bedroom was going to be different, and each bathroom that connected to each bedroom was going to match the bedroom it was with. Simple enough…right? Wrong. There were too many rooms, and not enough ideas. And then there was Julie's room. Ranger's daughter. Steph had been on the phone with her for three hours yesterday, planning her room. She wanted it to be girly, but also adultish…and together they had formulated the perfect room. Steph looked at the colors, periodically picking out colors. When finished, she ordered the paint and whipped out her cell phone.

Ranger answered on the second ring. "Yo."

"Yo yourself. Hey, I have a question. Can you spare me a man or two to help with this paint. There is so much of it, I can't carry it all by myself, and I don't think it's gonna fit in my CTS." Ranger laughed.

"Yeah Babe, I'll send Bobby and Lester over. They'll be there in a moment or two." Steph smiled.

"Thank you. Will you be home for dinner."  
"Yeah. I have a meeting at four, but I'll be up by six." Steph said goodbye and hung up. Lou, the manager of the paint store started putting closed cans of paint on the counter.

"Ma'am, you sure have a lot of painting in front of you. Is this for a new house?" Steph paid the man and nodded.

"Yes. We aren't living there yet, just getting ready to." Lou wished her luck. Lester and Bobby pulled up in their truck, and started loading paint into the back. Bobby looked at the color labels and whistled.

"Bomber, do you actually think Ranger is gonna want these colors?" Steph shrugged.

"Dunno. But they're going in. He gave me the task of making the house a home…and that's what I'm gonna do." Lester nodded.

"You tell 'em Bomber!" The two men helped Steph load the truck, and they drove to the house. Steph directed where each color would go, and her Merrymen friends dropped the cans in the respective rooms. Furniture was set to arrive too…but Ranger had wanted to help her with that. Cal and Ram were going to come over to help paint. Lester and Bobby wanted to stay and help too. They had brought their "paint" clothes and were ready to go. Steph couldn't imagine what was better, four shirtless Merrymen, painting, or the fact that she was finally bringing the house together.

Painting was going smoothly…or as smoothly as possible with four giants and one woman doing the painting. Bobby had been painting the kitchen with a light blue paint, and some had dripped onto him from the ceiling. Cal had called him a smurf, and had been splattered. Steph had to break it up before more was hurled around. They had all of the rooms done, except for Julie's. Steph and Ranger wanted to do that themselves. The four went outside and lounged near the pool, waiting for Ranger to get home. He had given the men the rest of the day off to help Steph. Steph changed into her bathing suit, and joined them. Lester whistled.

"Damn Bomber, you're lookin' good!" Steph grinned and turned in a circle. All the working out and running she had been doing had finally started paying off. She had a toned and firmed stomach, toned arms and legs, and more confidence. Her pale green bathing suit stood out from her golden tanned skin. Cal, Bobby, and Ram applauded their appreciation as well. Steph lounged in a chair and watched them play in the water. Every once in a while, some water would be splashed on her, but she could never catch the culprit.

"Look boys…if any of you splash water on me again…I'll have to shoot you." No one answered. Steph looked up, and smiled. "Ranger." Ranger bent down and kissed her nose.

"Babe. Looks like you're keeping them busy. Carry on boys, enjoy your time off." The men resumed frolicking in the water. Ranger stripped off his shirt and sat down on the chair next to Steph's. "So, have you had fun today?" Steph nodded.

"Did you see the house?" Ranger shook his head. Steph rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Well, come on then, I'll show you." The couple walked through the house. Ranger seemed to like the calm colors. His eyes grew dark at their bedroom. The walls had been painted a deep red color with gold trim. Ranger put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I think the house is wonderful Babe. You did a good job." Steph smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you." Nothing more was said. Ranger made quick work of taking off her bathing suit, throwing it to the floor. His hungry mouth kissed her neck, tasted her sun warmed skin. She moaned softly as his fingers traced her inner thigh. Ranger pulled off his swim trunks and slid into Steph. She gasped with pleasure as he pushed deep. They tousled around on the floor, each one calling out the other's name as they climaxed. Ranger sighed and sagged onto Steph. She smiled and kissed his nose, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Ranger." Ranger smiled and squeezed her gently.

"I love you too." Then he laughed. "Do you think the boys are wondering where we are?" Steph grinned wickedly and wrapped her legs around his body.

"Does it really matter?" Ranger grinned and kissed her deeply. Yeah, he was ready for round two.

Bobby was getting bored with the whole swimming thing. He was hungry, it was a Friday night, and most of the Merrymen would be going to a new dance club for beer and pizza. He dried off and looked around. Still no Batman and Bombshell. He grinned. It had been just over a month since the Diego Santos scare. Bomber had proven herself to everyone that she could handle almost anything, and shouldn't be taken lightly. Before Diego had died, the sexual tension between Ranger and Bomber had been crazy. Ranger had told him that every time something good was about to happen, he would be interrupted. So it was impossible for them to sexually be together. After Steph had killed Diego, the couple had been completely free to be together. At least twice a day they would sneak off to their apartment and come down later looking completely satisfied. Steph would have a smile on her face, and Ranger would be more relaxed and calmer. Of course, everyone knew what was going on…it was impossible to hide. The new pool in the office was how long it would take for them to get hitched. Bobby had his money on one year.

Cal looked at his watch. "Well boys, we should probably get dressed. The Merrymen are going to be assembling at Medino's soon. And I want to go out." They dried off and dressed, leaving a note for Ranger and Steph telling them to meet the guys at Medino's. While in the car Lester smiled.

"Isn't it great that those two are finally together?"

Steph had fun at Medino's. The atmosphere was happy-go-lucky, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hal was wearing a big, gaudy, hat that had a birthday cake on top, and was grinning from ear to ear as more beer made its way to him. Steph and Ranger mingled with their friends, enjoying the drinks that were readily being handed out by bartenders. Bobby pulled Steph out onto the floor to dance. With a grin, he put his hand around her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll behave." Steph laughed as he twirled her to the salsa music playing. All the Rangeman employees were good dancers. She figured it was a requirement. The music stopped, but a much slower tune came on. Ranger tapped Bobby on the shoulder, and Bobby handed Steph over with a grin. Ranger brought Stephanie close.

"Babe, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Steph smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm…yes you did. And you acted how you felt twice. Remember?" Ranger grinned and inhaled deeply in her hair.   
"That's right…I did…maybe we should go out to the car, and I'll tell you again." Steph laughed and poked him gently.

"Let me enjoy my dance, Batman." They held each other close…much to the satisfaction of the present Rangeman employees. It was about time those two were happy and together. It was what all the Merrymen had pushed for, had plotted for. There had been secret meetings, epic schemes, outside help, and infinite amounts of hope that their boss and Bombshell would end up together. And it had finally happened.

TBC

Sorry it kinda went nowhere. I was getting sleepy. :) The next chapters will be better. Review and if you want to…tear it apart. I think I'm gonna need the criticism to pull this together…


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own any of the Janet Evanovich characters. If I did…hehe…I'd be a lot more play and a lot less work with Ranger.

I apologize for the inconvenient delay of this story. I had twins in December…and it's been a long time since I've had time to start writing again. So…whoo whoo to me…and on with the story!

"_Let me enjoy my dance, Batman." They held each other close…much to the satisfaction of the present Rangeman employees. It was about time those two were happy and together. It was what all the Merrymen had pushed for, had plotted for. There had been secret meetings, epic schemes, outside help, and infinite amounts of hope that their boss and Bombshell would end up together. And it had finally happened._

Chapter 2

"Ranger…it's not going to fit through the door that way. You have to turn it." Stephanie Plum watched the man of her dreams struggle with the giant chair that would be going into Julie's room. Sweat dripped down his back, and his muscles bulged under the strain of holding the chair and trying to manuever it at the same time. On the other end, Bobby was as equally strained looking. Ranger set the chair down and stared at it, wiping sweat from his brow.

"What do you mean, 'turn it'? I tried turning it…it's not budging." This only got a giggle out of Steph. Ranger glared at her and turned his attention to the chair. His daughter had better appreciate this. Or else. Bobby sighed.

"Let's try one more time, Ranger." Ranger nodded and the two men lifted the pink chair up again. And once again, the door way stopped them half way through. Bobby called out to Ranger, "try pulling really hard." Steph fell over laughing as Ranger pulled with all his might. Getting up, she walked to the door and pushed the chair to a different angle. The chair popped through the door and landed on the floor with a thud.

Ranger tried to catch his breath and looked at Steph, who was busily putting the chair against the wall and finishing up the final touches on the room. "Babe."

Steph turned and grinned at him. "Ranger."

"Babe. Why didn't you tell me to turn the chair?" Steph looked shocked for a moment.

"I did, retard. You were just being too manly to hear it." Ranger picked her up and held her against his sweaty chest.

"I can show you manly babe." Steph squirmed against his hold. He smelled of Bulgari, man, and sexiness. And she wanted him…BADLY. Ranger picked her up and grinned at Bobby. "Are you ready to see manly?" Steph smiled, thinking he was taking her to their bedroom…or even their shower.

She was wrong. Icy water hit her before she realized they were at the pool. She surfaced sputtering and extremely pissed. Hector and Cal, who had been in the pool at the time, hurried to exit and escape her wrath. Steph glared at Ranger. "You sir, are an asshole."

Ranger mocked sadness. "Oh, Babe, I didn't mean to get you wet. But isn't that what us guys are supposed to do? Deliver a good dousing?" Steph muttered under her breath and wrapped a towel around her body. Good thing she had been wearing her bathing suit. The same little green one that Ranger had peeled off of her before the party two nights ago. Bobby was grinning at her like an idiot, and Hector and Cal were nervously standing by the pool, waiting for an explosion. It was a typical summer day for them.

Stephanie sighed and kissed Ranger on the cheek. "I'll get even."

And Ranger didn't doubt it.

**Six Months Later**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. This was not happening. Steph paced the house, biting her nails, waiting for Hector to show up. The past six months had been great…her and Ranger were more in love than ever, and they had settled into a comfortable pattern of living and working together. And now, things had the possibility of being forever changed and ruined. Hector knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Steph?" Steph turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Hector. How are you?" Hector smiled.

"I'm doing fine. What did you call for? Ranger hasn't checked in yet, but I'm sure he's safe." His face paled. "Don't tell me you have another stalker again."

Steph shook her head and smiled sadly. "No…no stalker." Her lower lip trembled, and she burst into tears. "Oh, Hector! I think I'm pregnant!" Hector smiled and brought her up in a big embrace.

"Oh, that's good, isn't it?"

Steph stopped crying in surprise. "Good? How can it be good? Ranger doesn't want a kid! He's gonna hate me for life!" She went back to wailing in Hector's arms. Hector grew nervous and sat her down on the couch. He had a feeling that Ranger wouldn't be as upset with Stephanie as she was imagining.

"Oh, Steph…I thought Ranger would have talked to you by now. But he was pulled away so quickly for this mission. Steph, look at me." Hector got down on his knees to reason with her. "Bomber…Ranger was going to ask you to marry him. He showed me and Lester the ring and everything. He was so excited and nervous. But then he got called away, but I'm sure having a baby would mean the world to him." Steph looked surprised.

"He wants to marry me?"

Hector laughed. "Yeah, Bomber…what did you think? That he didn't love you enough?" Steph smiled sheepishly and wiped her eyes dry.

If Ranger loved her enough to want to marry her, then maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad. Would it?

Now she would have to find out if she was actually pregnant…

TBC

A/N I ran out of ideas. Sorry guys. Don't worry, the next one will be lots longer, and much more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own anything JE. Nope…nothing…zilch…zip…nada! Phooey!

A/N this story got a little off track. I'm trying to make it right…so bear with me.

Oh…I'm a review slut…so leave me one. Good or bad.

Enjoy!

_If Ranger loved her enough to want to marry her, then maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad. Would it? _

_Now she would have to find out if she was actually pregnant…_

Chapter 3

Hector waited nervously with Cal at the doctor's office. Steph had been inside with Dr. Erickson for more than an hour, and they were getting antsy. The door to the back offices opened at Steph walked out, smiling a little to herself.

Cal stood up and handed Steph her jacket. "What did the doctor say, Bomber?"

Steph smiled. "I am pregnant." And excited. Inside of her was hers and Ranger's child. Cal grinned and hugged her.

Hector also smiled and embraced Steph gently. "I think we need to celebrate. Pino's anyone?" The three of them drove to Pino's and sat down in the Merry Men's favorite booth. Steph rambled on about setting up a nursery in the house, and how she would have to call Lula and go shopping.

But then her face grew serious. "Guys, has anyone heard from Ranger yet this week?" Cal looked uncomfortable and bit into his Pizza. Hector rolled his eyes.

"No, Bomber. He hasn't called in yet. But we knew he was going into a no contact zone two weeks ago. It could be that he just hasn't come out yet." He glanced at Cal. "Don't worry, you have a baby to think about, and when Ranger calls, you can tell him the great news. It'll make his trip so much easier."

Steph nodded and her thoughts drifted back to when Ranger had left just over a month ago. He had come into their bedroom, his body tense, his eyes troubled. Steph remembered how he had crawled next to her on the bed and had held her in his arms tightly…

_Steph snuggled into Ranger's chest. "What's bothering you, Ranger." Ranger didn't answer. Instead he rolled her over onto her back and kissed her passionately. Steph returned his kiss and then pulled away. "Ranger…"_

_Ranger smiled, almost sadly. "Babe. The government called me." Steph knew that meant a mission. She remained silent and waited for him to continue. He did. "I have to leave tomorrow. I can't tell you where, of for how long I'll be gone. Hell, I don't even know those answers."   
_

_Steph nodded, tears in her eyes. "I understand." Ranger gathered her up in his arms and they made soft, sweet love through the night. Exhausted, Steph fell asleep on his chest. _

When she had awaken the next morning, Ranger had been gone. But there had been a beautiful red rose on the nightstand with a note next to it.

"_Babe, I'm sorry I left without waking you. But you looked so peaceful and content in your sleep, I didn't want to ruin that for you. I'll check up on you as much as I can. Tank is in charge at Rangeman. You know who to turn to if you need help. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you Babe." _

Cal and Hector watched Steph for a minute as her eyes glazed over and she stopped eating. But as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. She snapped out of her trance and smiled tightly at the men.

Cal shook his head. "Bomber, he's fine, stop worrying. How about we drop you off at the house, you take a nap, and then we'll take you out shopping for baby stuff. You'll be able to put together the nursery before he gets back. It'll be a great surprise." Hector nodded his agreement. Steph's face brightened and she bit into her second slice enthusiastically.

Shopping seemed like the perfect spirit lifter. And with the Merry Men shopping with her, who knew what kind of an adventure she could have.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

True to her predictions, shopping had been an adventure. Lester, Bobby, Hector, Cal, and Hal had all accompanied her to the mall to buy furniture and paint for the future baby's room. They had decided to do a zoo theme, perfect for either a boy or a girl. The lady working at the Pottery Barn Baby had swooned over the five handsome men. And then nearly had a heart attack when she heard none of them were the father. But they were a riot, and Steph couldn't remember when she had laughed so hard in her life. Lester and Bobby argued about which crib would be perfect for the baby. Finally Hal had stepped in and made the decision for them. Everyone agreed with Hal. Dark wood furniture it was. They picked out a changing table, sheets and blankets, a mobile for over the crib, window dressings, chairs and a beautiful cabinet for the clothes.

Lester glanced over all the purchases as they loaded them up into a waiting Rangeman truck. "Hey guys, do you think Ranger will be pissed over the whole using the corporate credit card to pay for all this?"

Bobby shook his head. "No. He'll be too surprised to care." Steph grinned and put the last of the bags in the truck. Bobby was right. Ranger wouldn't know what to do right away.

Lester wrapped his arms around Steph. "Hey Bomber, you look much happier. See…I told you shopping would do the trick." Steph laughed as they drove back to the house.

"Lester, it wasn't shopping that did the trick. I think it was being around all of you. You're like the brothers I never had."

Hector smiled and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Aw Bomber, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." He kissed her forehead and opened the door to the truck. "Steph, why don't you go inside. We'll take care of this."

Steph nodded and headed to her bedroom. She shut the door and sat on the bed in the dark, listening to the men set up the furniture. Tomorrow she and Tank would set up the room and paint the walls. In the midst of the noise, she heard her phone ring. Everyone grew silent as Steph flew out of the bedroom to the phone in the living room.

Nervously, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" The other line was quiet. Steph sighed, and figured it was a wrong number. Just as she was about to hang up though, she heard a voice on the other end. A voice which brought her to her knees.

"Babe."

TBC

A/N Yeah! Ranger called! Will she tell him the news? Is he okay? Only I know. If you want to find out…Review and Wait for the next installment. HAHA. J/K. I'll update soon. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own anything JE. Nope…nothing…zilch…zip…nada! Phooey!

A/N Oh…I'm a review slut…so leave me one. Good or bad.

Enjoy!

_Nervously, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" The other line was quiet. Steph sighed, and figured it was a wrong number. Just as she was about to hang up though, she heard a voice on the other end. A voice which brought her to her knees._

"_Babe."_

Chapter 4

Steph sobbed into the phone. She was aware of the Merry Men crowding the doorway, waiting for news. "Ranger?"

Ranger smiled into the phone. "Yeah, Babe. It's me." He knew he couldn't talk long, but just hearing Steph's voice made his misery lighten.

Steph smiled. "Oh, Ranger. I've missed you so much. Are you okay?"

"I miss you two. Yes, I'm okay. Tired, but alive."

Steph gave the guys the thumbs up sign, and they all let out a collective breath. "Ranger…Ric…there's something I have to tell you."

"Babe?"

Steph let out another sob. "Oh Ric…I'm pregnant!" There was silence on the other end. She knew he was still on the line, she could hear background noise.

Ranger let out a shaky breath. "You're pregnant?" Steph nodded into the phone, a gesture Ranger couldn't see, however he had heard the sob that she let out. But his heart grew warm at the thought of Steph carrying his child. "Stephanie, this is great news. I'm so proud and happy."

Steph smiled again. "When will you be home?" Again there was silence.

Ranger spoke up after a moment. His voice sounded sad. "Not anytime soon, Babe. I hate this…I want to be home with you…and the baby." Steph let a tear roll down her cheek as she listened. Ranger knew she was crying. "Babe, don't cry. I'm safe for now, and this news is giving me something to hold on to. I'll come home as soon as I can. But I need for you to stay strong. I have to go…this line isn't going to be secure for much longer. Tell the guys I'm okay…and take care of yourself. I love you, Steph."

Steph cried into the phone. "I love you too, Ricardo. Be careful please. And come back to me." The line went dead. But she knew Ranger had heard her. She hung up the phone and dropped her head into her arms. There she sat crying, desperately trying to find hope in the situation.

Bobby walked over and picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom, and helped her get into her pajamas. "Steph…listen to me. Ranger is alive, and he cares for you more than anything. He'll be back. He promised, and now I promise. Get some sleep Bomber. You need to rest." He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her into the covers. Steph passed out almost immediately, exhausted from the flood of emotions inside her. The Merry Men left her and locked up after themselves. Their hearts ached for her to be happy again, but deep down they knew that if Ranger never returned, Steph would not be happy for a long, long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

8 MONTHS LATER

Steph flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch. And as always…there was nothing on. Just her luck. She struggled to her feet and stretched. The baby was growing strong inside of her. And her belly was rounding out quite nicely. She could almost use it as a table top when she ate!

At a doctor's visit, she had found out the baby was going to be a girl. A beautiful baby girl, due August 15...eight days away. Steph and Cal had immediately gone shopping for girl's clothes. She had bought dresses and hats, little shoes, sleepwear, blankets, and everything she could imagine a little girl wearing.

And then Cal's phone had rang. It was Tank. And he had called to tell Cal to tell Steph that Ranger had called. He was coming home.

Steph had hurried home and had with the help of Cal, had cleaned the house, and put away the clothes for the baby. She had showered, dressed in her new maternity clothes, and had done her hair and makeup simple. And now, all she could do is wait.

Her head turned at the sound of the locks being undone at the front door. Steph's heart began to race. Slowly the door began to open, and a shadow filled the hallway.

Ranger eyes met Steph's as he walked into their house after six months of being gone. She looked so beautiful. Her face was flushed from anticipation, her hands were resting protectively on her belly. He dropped his bag and stepped towards her.

"Babe." Steph looked him over. He looked thinner, and definitely tired…but his eyes shone with happiness.

Trembling, she stepped into his arms and was immediately enveloped in his warmth. "Oh, Ranger." Her tears flowed freely as he picked her up and sat with her on the couch. She buried her face in his neck as he stroked soft circles down her back.

Ranger kissed her. "Babe, it's okay. I'm home."

Steph smiled and met his gaze. "I was so worried about you. I didn't think you'd come back." Ranger smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before looking down at her large belly.

He put his hands on it in awe. "I've missed so much." Steph shook her head.

"But you're here now. I hope you're hungry. I ordered two large pizzas from Pinos. They'll be here in a few."

The corners of Ranger's mouth turned upwards. "Babe, is that all you've been eating?" Steph shook her head and led him to the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator and pointed to the fresh fruit and vegetables.

"The guys make sure I eat healthy too. But today is a celebration." Ranger nodded and kissed her again. He would never leave her again. Never.

Pino's arrived, and together they ate and talked. Ranger couldn't tell her much about the last half year plus, but he did ask her lots of questions about the baby. His excitement sparkled in his eyes. He had wanted to be there for the birth, and had almost missed it. But he was here now.

He could tell Steph wanted to say something. "Babe?"

Steph smiled. "Do you promise you'll never have to leave again? Because you're a father now. And I expect you to act like one. For both of your daughters." Ranger smiled. Julie was expected to come live with them permanently at the end of this year.

"Yeah, Babe. I promise. I'm no longer at the call of the government. I'm forever yours." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "If you'll marry me." Steph smiled and put the 4-carat, solitaire cut, diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh, Ranger. It's beautiful. Oh course I'll marry you." She grinned slyly as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "I never thought I'd be the one though."

Ranger looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

Steph giggled. "I never thought I'd be the one to contribute to your downfall."

Ranger looked even more confused. "My downfall?"

Steph nodded and held up her hands like she was reading a sign. "The domestication of Ranger. The bombshell bounty hunter who turned the street wise man into a diaper wise dad."

Ranger laughed. "Keep laughing, Babe. I'm not the one who's going to be going into labor in less than a week."

Steph nodded and bit into her pizza. A silent salute to her baby. She couldn't wait to have it….

The End…………For now!

A/N There will be another part.

Look for it soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
